Miracles Week
by xYaoiDreamer
Summary: I'll be uploading everyday a new story, during seven days, for the "Miracles Week" challenge on Tumblr, about the Generation of Miracles. I'll try to make them all in time, I hope everythings goes as planed! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Miracles Week**

* * *

_**June 22 | Day 1 | **_**_Tip Off _**_**[A Day of Beginnings and Firsts]**_

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/ some humor/ fluff/ established relationship (somehow)

**Pairing: **Kuroko x Kagami [main]; Aomine x Kise

**Summary:** When Kagami finally realizes he's in love with Kuroko, he can't bring himself to confess and tries to ask for Kise and Aomine's help. Well, he never thought his first kiss would be this…wonderful.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** I tried to do something nice, some OTP fluff, but I think I just messed up a little ^^; I decided to participate on "Miracles Week" on Tumblr because KnB is one of my current passions and it's a good way to put my English skills to practice (this might be my first Enlish fan fic ever, so please don't be too harsh xD)

I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a small review in the end ;)

* * *

**My First Kiss Went A Little Like This**

* * *

Kagami was all alone, lying on the ground on the basketball court situated on the city park. There was no one else, as the sun was already setting and the children were going back home.

The red haired boy was completely spacing out, thinking about some important things. Those important things were, of course, Kuroko related. The boy was completely head over heels for the teal haired boy and was thinking of a way to confess, to show him his true feelings. The problem was…he was too much of an idiot and he knew for sure he would screw things up and his partner would just reject him, both as a basketball partner and as a lover (probably). Yes, he was depressed and all he could do at the moment was sigh and look at the sky, thoughtful.

Suddenly, Kagami felt someone poke him on the head and lean forward.

"What are you doing here all alone, Kagamicchi?" – Kise was now crouching beside the red haired, looking at him with a curious face.

"Whoa, Kise! You scared me! How long have you been there?"

"I just arrived. I'm waiting for Aominecchi and when I saw you were here I had to come and say hello! But then you were spacing out and calling Kurokocchi's name...is everything all right? Did you two have a fight?"

Kagami's eyes were wide open and his face was as red as his hair – "_…I said his name out loud?! _Ohh well…it's nothing, really, you must have heard something else! We're really ok, there's nothing going on!"

"Ka-ga-mi-cchi… You can't fool me, you know? You're blushing, there's definitely something on! Come on, tell me!" – Kise was looking straight into Kagami's eyes, making him _very_ uncomfortable.

"_Ohh well, I might as well tell him, maybe he can help me… _Well, the thing is, I-"

"_Oi_ Kise, what do you think you're doing?" – a deep familiar voice called out for the blonde boy. He seemed rather annoyed.

"Aominecchi! I came to talk to Kagamicchi, it seems he and Kurokocchi have some _issues_ going on." – now Kise had a shameless look on his face. Can't he be a little more respectful?!

"Issues? What kind of issues? Has the couple had a fight? Ohh wait, have you confessed already?" – Aomine smirked while staring at Kagami. He was seriously going to hit the dumb couple!

"What do you mean _Aho_mine? I don't remember telling you I loved Kuroko!"

"I didn't say you loved him, did I…?" – Kagami face palmed himself mentally; now he screwed it for good! Argh, why was he such a dumbass sometimes?! Aomine and Kise were now looking at him, curious and expectant, waiting for him to tell them what was going on. Sighing, the red haired boy continued.

"Well…"

* * *

The usual training was already over, and as usual, only remained Kagami and Kuroko on the locker room, still having to shower before going home.

"Don't forget to lock up and return the key to the security's room!" – Hyuuga reminded the both of them before going out. They didn't mind being the last ones, they always stayed late so they could practice together and perfect their dynamic.

"Kagami-kun, I'll go ahead to the showers."

Kagami only hummed in response and continued packing his things up. He had been strangely quiet the entire day, and he knew that. He had been thinking (yes, he could be a _Baka_gami most of the time, but he could also think sometimes!). Kuroko was his new partner, his _shadow_, and that whole thing was getting to him. He started to look at Kuroko in a…_different_ way. Why? Because he was cute. Everything he did was seriously cute, even when he sneezed! His skin was pale and rather fragile, almost like porcelain, and Kagami started to think he wanted to protect that person. His height was another factor – I mean, seriously, he was so small, he fitted perfectly between his arms, hugging him must be such bliss… And he was so strong headed and, at the same time, understanding. His partner might never (or almost never) show his emotions, but when he did, he could be the most beautiful person Kagami had ever known.

Oh god… He couldn't be…? No, that was totally impossible, he couldn't be in love with his shadow, for god's sake!

With all this thoughts on his mind, Kagami headed to the showers, finding Kuroko still there. He was under the water, falling from above, completely naked. His skin was wet, almost shining under the strong light coming from the ceiling. Kagami was also naked, of course, but he felt himself blush in front of that scene. He looked at his feet while heading to one of the showers, trying not to look straight at Kuroko.

"Is there something wrong, Kagami-kun?" – Kuroko was now approaching Kagami. The red haired boy started to panic inside: he was going to see him blush, he was going to find out!

Kuroko reached for Kagami and touched his forehead with his hand – "You're not feverish, are you? Your face is a little red, maybe you should stay at home tomorrow. Coach wouldn't want you to become really sick."

Kagami blushed even harder at that comment – Kuroko was being SO CUTE! The red haired boy just looked the other way and huffed.

"I-it's nothing Kuroko! I'm ok, really, I-I'm just tired! Look at the time, we should be going, I'm so hungry!" – Kagami rushed himself and got out of the shower, half wet. He was really screwed now: he was really in love with the teal haired boy…

After that, dinner time was pretty normal, except Kagami was constantly averting his eyes from his shadow, trying not to look too…_interested_. He really was done for…

* * *

"And that's it… Happy now?!" – Kagami was completely red by now. He had finished his story and Kise and Aomine were staring at him with _the_ look, that look they made together when they wanted to tease someone.

"Hmm…so even Kagamicchi can fall in love… Well, it _was_ about time you figured it out!"

"Yeah, how dumb can you be? I know I'm not the brightest person on Earth, but at least I knew I loved Kise the very first time I saw him, you can't just not know something like this" – Aomine looked the other way while speaking, scratching his cheek with his index finger, trying to hide a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Ohh, Aominecchi! I love you so much!" – Kise hugged Aomine by the neck and kissed his cheek, with a big grin on his face. Those dorks were always like that: together and in love. Kagami was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Aham… Please restrain yourselves from public demonstrations of love, I'm not blind and definitely not deaf!" – Kagami was, once again, blushing. What else would he have to witness before they could stop those…things in public?

"_Mah mah_ Kagamicchi, calm down. We'll help you on this! We'll make sure you and Kurokocchi _finally_ get together and _very_ happy, just like us!" – Kise almost jumped in happiness; he sure was pumped.

"Hmm, don't worry Kagami, Kise will help you, but after our date, because this can't wait any longer."

Kise and Aomine made their farewells and headed to the family restaurant their date was going to take place in. Kagami and Kise accorded on meeting on that same basketball court the next morning, so that they could "discuss" the methods Kise had in mind to persuade Kuroko and get shadow and light together.

That night, Kagami fell asleep late, thinking about Kuroko and how he could convey his feelings without looking like a total dumb, avoiding a total rejection. The red haired biggest fear was losing the one he treasured the most at the moment – Kuroko was a very special person in his life and he couldn't afford to lose him, like, forever.

* * *

The next morning, Kise brought Kagami a list with many ideas, things he himself had tried before (not only with Aomine) and knew were perfect "excuses" to a perfect confession. Aomine also stuck with them, deep inside he thought he wouldn't be able to leave Kise and Kagami all by themselves.

"…are you sure this things will work? I'm not questioning, but these ideas seem all so...Kise like."

"Are you complaining, Kagamicchi? Trust me, this will work perfectly, I know Kurokocchi for years and I'm sure he'll definitely fall for you in no time!"

Kagami just sighed and nodded – he had to trust Kise on this one, he was really hopeless and this was his only chance to be happy with the one he loved.

* * *

On that same afternoon, Kagami was putting into practice the first plan Kise had prepared for him. Yes, _first_, because Kise had a whole list of plans – he didn't joke around about love and Kurokocchi, especially the latter. Kagami had the slight sensation Kise was getting fired up about this whole thing – _too_ fired up.

…

...

"_Kagamicchi, listen well! You can't screw things up, I'm trusting you! The only thing you have to do is confess, talk to Kurokocchi slowly and confidently, like you were the only man on Earth capable of making him happy!" – Kise talked fast and excitedly. Not even Aomine was capable of recognizing him at the moment._

"…_oi Kise, I know I have to do that, but that's the reason why I asked for your help!"_

"_Calm down, would you? Well, I prepared you a little 'speech' for you to speak a bit better – we all know you wouldn't be able to say anything worth hearing in the first place, right Aominecchi?" – Kise was making fun of Kagami and he wasn't a bit amused about that. Unfortunately, he had to take it like a man, if he wanted this whole thing to go smoothly. Then, he sighed in defeat._

"…_ok, ok, give me that already."_

…

…

The red haired sent a message to Kuroko that afternoon:

_**To:**__ Kuroko (─__‿‿__─)_

_**Subject:**__ hey_

_**Message:**__ i need to speak to you, would you meet me at six behind the gym? it's really important._

The red haired didn't have to wait for long as Kuroko answered him immediately.

_**From:**__ Kuroko (─__‿‿__─)_

_**Subject: Re:**__ hey_

_**Message:**__ Hello Kagami-kun. I'm free at that time, so yes, we can meet. I hope everything's okay. See you later._

Kagami sighed, both relieved and nervous – he had to do it!

* * *

Kagami was already on the meeting place, half an hour before, and Kise and Aomine would be watching the scene from the bushes, in case the red haired needed some help. Kagami was seating from his hands and his face was the color of his hair.

"Kagamicchi, breath, everything's gonna be alright, we'll be here to support you!" – Aomine was rather bored, but Kise just hugged his right arm and pulled him closer to himself.

"Sigh, I wished you weren't…" – Kagami mumbled to the side.

"Ohh, Kurokocchi is coming! Good luck!" – Kise and Aomine rushed to the said bushes and hid from the pair, hoping everything would be just fine.

Kagami waved in Kuroko's direction, with a nervous smile on his lips – "Hey Kuroko, you're…early!"

"Yes, I said I was free at this time, so I came a bit earlier. So, what happened? Is not usual for you to call me on a Sunday afternoon. Is there some problem?"

Kagami was sweating profusely at that moment. I knew he had to confess, he knew he had to open his mouth and tell him, but he just couldn't. He was too nervous – he had his shadow right in front of him and anything that came out of his mouth would change everything, for good or for bad. The red haired took a deep breath and then opened his mouth, trying to speak calmly, but with no success.

"You know Kuroko…is just that I…ahm…y-you know…"

Kuroko was waiting patiently, looking up at his shadow.

"Yes? You know you can trust me, don't you, Kagami-kun?"

Kagami opened his eyes widely at that. He couldn't do it after all.

"Y-yes, I know! W-well, you see, I…I just wanted to say that I…"

Kuroko looked at him with a slightly curious look.

"I…wanted to practice with you a bit today, that's it!"

Kuroko looked a bit disappointed now - "Was that the important thing you had to tell me?"

Kagami winced - "Yes, that's an important thing for us both, right? We sure have to get better at our dynamic together! What do you say?"

The teal haired boy looked at his light in a questioning way, like he didn't believe what he had said just a second ago. After a few moments, he just nodded and agreed to his partner.

"You are right, we should practice more. But you're aware that today is Sunday and it is our day off, right? You really love basketball, don't you, Kagami-kun?" – Kagami looked to the side, blushing a little.

"Y-yeah, that's it, that's what I love… Basketball."

Both shadow and light headed into the gym, and suddenly Kagami felt relieved and sad at the same time. He loved Kuroko, but he just couldn't make himself confess, not at that moment. Both of them played basketball the rest of the afternoon and had dinner together at Maji Burger.

Sometimes Kagami thought Kuroko knew he had feelings for him. During dinner, Kuroko stared at his light for some time; then, when the red haired directed his gaze to his shadow, he would just divert his eyes to the window and give a small smile. That made Kagami so furious inside, because he knew Kuroko was just messing with him! Then, while drinking his vanilla shake, Kuroko played with the straw with his tongue, making it seem he was doing that thoughtlessly – but Kagami knew it was just his way to tease him, like always. Ugh, he _hated_ (loved) that side of him!

When the both of them headed home, Kagami felt nervous all over again. Kuroko was silent, as usual, but there was something in that silence that bothered him. Suddenly, stopping in his tracks, the teal haired boy broke the silence.

"Kagami-kun, have you ever kissed someone?" – Kagami sputtered at that, visibly blushing. _Hard_.

"W-what?! Why are you asking that all of a sudden?!"

Kuroko seemed amused at Kagami's reaction - "I saw Kise-kun and Aomine-kun kissing the other day and I wondered if Kagami-kun had also done the same thing with someone at some point."

Kagami was at a loss – what was Kuroko's purpose with all this?!

"W-well, I might or might not have kissed someone before, that's none of your business!" – the red haired was trying to escape from the question somehow, but Kuroko wouldn't let it go that easily.

"You didn't answer my question."

"W-what about you then? Have you kissed someone before?!" – Kagami was trying not to seem too jealous about the subject: imagining Kuroko with some other guy or girl, kissing them, hugging them… Ugh, that was unbearable!

Kuroko looked straight into Kagami's eyes - "I haven't. I never kissed someone. You may think this is dumb, but I want my first kiss to be with the person I really love."

The red haired boy looked at his feet after hearing those words from Kuroko's lips, feeling slightly sad. Without looking up, he had the urge to ask something which answer he knew would hurt him.

"Then, do you already have someone you…_love_?"

"Do _you_ have someone you love, Kagami-kun?"

Something stirred up inside Kagami that moment. He had the urge to kiss Kuroko, who was so defenseless right in front of him, and that's exactly what he did.

Without a second thought, Kagami grabbed Kuroko's shoulders, bringing him close, and sealed his lips with Kuroko's. Slowly, he closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the moment.

Kuroko's lips were soft and felt like heaven. The red haired was trembling all over but even so, he didn't want that kiss to end just yet – it was just too good to let go. Slowly, his arms surrounded Kuroko, closing in in a tight but soft embrace, to which Kuroko, miraculously, responded. Gently, the smaller boy wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck, kissing him back and making Kagami open his eyes widely in surprise. The taller boy never thought this would happen in his _entire_ life, and he made sure to enjoy every moment.

When they both were asking for some air, they parted the kiss – Kuroko was blushing slightly, while Kagami couldn't even look his partner in the eye.

_I kissed Kuroko! Oh my god, I really kissed him! Oh god, he's gonna hate me now, what am I gonna do?! I can't look at him, I'm a horrible monster, what have I done?!_

Noting Kagami was panicking, Kuroko placed both his hands on Kagami's cheeks, claiming for some attention and trying to calm the taller boy down. In a whisper, he voiced something.

"Kagami-kun…you didn't answer my question…_again_."

Kagami opened his eyes widely and felt tears running down his face. Sobbing a little, he said:

"…yes, I have someone I love. I love someone very much!"

Kuroko gave a small smile - "And who is that person, if I may ask?"

"It's you of course, _baka_!" – the red haired boy hugged Kuroko tightly and just cried, very much. He had so many feelings kept inside of him, overflowing to come out, and that moment he just wanted to hold on to the one he loved and cry, just like a child holding on to his mother.

Kuroko hugged him back, firmly, and let the "big boy" stay like that on the middle of the street, feeling hot tears wetting his right shoulder. He allowed himself to close his eyes and let out a small smile (after all, no one was going to see it).

They stayed like that for some time. When Kagami felt himself calming down, the red haired let go of his shadow, swollen eyes and a little blush on his face.

"I-I'm sorry Kuroko, I s-shouldn't have done this, I stole your first kiss…"

Kuroko looked straight into the red haired eyes and smiled once more - "I'm not mad, Kagami-kun."

"B-but you should be! Y-you said you wanted your first kiss to be special, with the person you love most!"

"Like I said…" – the teal haired boy approached the taller one and surrounded him, arms around his neck – "…I'm not mad."

Kagami opened his eyes widely at what came next. He almost couldn't believe his own eyes – or should he say, lips?

Kuroko just closed the distance between them and sealed their lips in a soft and light kiss. Just like the previous one, but this one... Oh, this one had something different to it. It had…feelings. Yes, Kagami felt something coming from Kuroko through this one kiss. This new kiss was warm, kind and ever so sweet, so much Kagami never wanted it to end.

When Kuroko let go of his light's lips, a small sigh could be heard – a happy sigh. Next, Kagami heard the words he never thought he would hear in his entire life.

"Kagami-kun, I love you too, didn't you know that? Why were you so afraid of confessing? You're not a monster or whatever you might be thinking. You're Kagami-kun, the light I love so much, with all your flaws and imperfections, which I may say, are nothing to be worried about." – Kuroko's eyes softened as he spoke – "I love you, and nothing will change my feelings for you."

The red haired felt tears forming in his eyes again, but he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening them moments later. He thought all this was a dream, and if it was, truth be told, he didn't want to wake up from it. How could Kuroko read his mind so well and know exactly what his thoughts and fears were?

"W-why? How? I can't believe this! Why do you always know what I'm thinking? And-" – Kagami was interrupted by a "oh shut up" and a new kiss, this time deeper and wetter.

They stayed in that same place, clinging to each other, hugging and kissing, when Kuroko finally said something.

"Kagami-kun… I think we should…hng…go to somewhere else…"

"Yes, let's go to my house right now!" – Kagami had the urge to grab Kuroko's hand and took him to his house, as running and, this time, laughing. He laughed loud and was happier than ever.

_Sometimes, we should think about ourselves in a better way. Sometimes, we think we are monsters, bad people, dorks, dumbasses. But you know what? There will be always someone how will love us the way we are._

_My first kiss was beautiful and I wouldn't change it for anything else._

**-The End-**

* * *

**Omake**

Behind the gym, in some bushes, low voices and moans could be heard.

"Hmm…Aominecchi…stop, we should…"

"Shush, we should be doing exactly what we are doing at the moment."

Kise's clothes were all over the place, his hot breath against Aomine's neck.

"Kagami must be doing this exact same thing in the moment, so let's just go home and enjoy our Sunday evening." – Aomine spoke with a low, husky voice against the blonde's ear. Kise was so weak against that voice. After a moment, Kise make an effort to say something.

"…let's go to your house, please…!"

Both of them ran to Aomine's house, and we can all imagine what happened that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miracles Week**

* * *

_**June 23 | Day 2 |**_**_Slam Dunk_**_**[Unforgettable scene/event]**_

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/fluff/established relationship/OC

**Pairing: **Midorima x Takao

**Summary:** Midorima never thought a single day, a single person would change his life forever. But he was very glad he got to know this black haired boy.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** More fluff! xD I'm really hopeless, I know xD I was thinking of writing something for this pairing and here it is, fluff everywhere!

I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a small review in the end ;)

* * *

**My Black Haired Boy**

Hello everyone.

My name is Midorima Shintarou and I'm here to tell you a little story about myself. Maybe you won't even want to listen to it, but I'll tell you in the same way. It was a long time ago, when I didn't even thought about playing basketball. Ohh, that day…it was a very special day to me. Not that I'll ever admit it.

* * *

"Shintarou, come inside this instant! You still have piano lesson and a chess session with Kotani-san!" – Midorima Shizuka, Midorima's mother, was shouting at her six-year-old son from the front door, who was running away from home. Not really _running away_, but running, as far away possible from that house.

Midorima had a tough life: every day he had lessons, be it piano, chess, swimming, _shogi_ or even dancing lessons – yes, because his mother was very keen on ballroom dances and wanted her son to be just like her. Midorima went through hard times, because he knew his family had an important role on society and he would take over as soon as he was 21, and sometimes, he just wanted to give up and run away. But he had been keeping it for too long inside of him, never telling a soul what he really felt inside (he _was_ a _tsundere_ after all).

That day, he had already 5 lessons, 3 hours each, and he needed a break. He needed something to keep him far away from that world, to give him some space to think and just…breathe.

As soon as his mother got close to him and said he had _two more classes to go and then our big dinner at aunt Shiori's, so you have to behave!,_ Midorima snapped. He felt his chest very hot, and an urge to scream at his own mother, but he never did it. Instead, he just ran away from that scene, just hearing a low shout from far away.

Midorima ran, ran as far as he could and for as long and fast as he could. He never thought he could run for that long, maybe his swimming lessons really did make his body better (but that was just a thought). His mind was a mess, he couldn't think straight – he just wanted to feel the wind on his face on that particular moment.

When he stopped, almost breathless, he realized he had ran far away from home – _too_ far away, as he didn't recognize that place at all. He decided to take a sit on what seemed to be a bench in a small park, so that he could calm himself down and think straight about what he had just done. What was he going to do now?!

As he was sitting, he heard a sound. It came from afar, but he definitely recognized that sound – it was a ball hitting the ground over and over.

Midorima tried to ignore that sound, but his ears perked up as he got more curious about who might be doing that and why.

The green haired boy stood up and headed to the origin of that sound. He got really curious, but he would never admit that out loud. When he finally saw the source of such noise, his eyes shot open, widely.

Another boy, with black hair and silvery blue eyes, was playing all alone on the basketball court, shooting at the basket and running along the court. He was sweating, but had a bright smile on his lips – he was having a lot of fun, Midorima could tell. The green haired boy stayed on the same place for a while, looking at the boy, who didn't even noticed there was someone staring at him in awe.

Midorima couldn't quite understand that scene: the boy was running, sweating and playing something he himself had never played before (basketball was not one of his mother's choices), but he was still smiling cheerfully, having the time of his life. Was playing basketball _that_ fun?

Suddenly, the black haired boy stopped on his tracks and looked at Midorima, right in front him, on the other side of the court. His smile never failed and he waved at Midorima, telling him to come nearer.

"_Oi_! Do you wanna play with me? I was really in need for another player!"

Midorima was a bit stunned, but he composed himself and coughed lightly – "I never played basketball before, I'm afraid I cannot accompany you."

"Why are you speaking so politely? Come on, let's play!"

The black haired boy grabbed Midorima's hand and pulled him to the middle of the court. Then he proceeded to teach the green haired some basics of the game. It took Midorima ten minutes to learn some of the techniques (he didn't want to brag, but he was a fast learner) and then the other boy smirked at him.

"Well, I think you're just about ready to play against me!" – the boy threw the basketball ball in the air and Midorima tried to catch it, with no success. The other boy could jump really high and he wasn't used to that. Both of them fought for the ball, and at that moment, all Midorima was thinking about was a way to get the ball, which was on the other boy's grasp. The green haired boy felt so light, as if all he needed in that moment was run for that ball and that ball only.

When he finally caught grasp of the ball, his instantaneous reaction was to throw it to the basket, so that he could make some points. Standing on the three point line of the court and not even realizing it, Midorima threw the ball with a smooth gesture, hoping it got in. And the ball really got in the basket, making his first three-pointer ever.

The other boy was stunned - "Whoa, are you sure you never played basketball before?! Awesome, I never did that!"

Midorima couldn't believe himself – he really made a three pointer with no effort at all, and it felt really good. He felt relaxed and happy, and his breath was a bit quick, and a small smile escaped from his lips.

"Wow, you're so much cuter when you smile!" – the other boy smiled widely at the green haired, making him blush substantially.

"D-don't call me c-cute! B-boys aren't supposed to be cute!"

"I'm sorry but I'm not sorry, you're really cute, you now? What's your name? Where do you live? Are you new in the neighborhood?" – Midorima was flooded by the other boy's questions, who was staring at him wide-eyed. Midorima felt himself blush harder, but was not uncomfortable – actually, he felt a bit relaxed around the boy. He pushed his glasses up and almost shouted.

"T-that's none of your business! And now you'll excuse me, but I have to return home, or else my parents will be worried. Excuse me and thank you for the good time you provided me." – Midorima coughed slightly _again_ at the last part of his sentence and turned to the park's exit. Before he really got out of the park, he heard a voice from afar.

"Hey, make sure you appear around here sometimes!" – the other boy waved at him, saying his goodbyes. Midorima smiled a little and his only regret that afternoon was not having asked that boy's name. He seemed so different, so out of the ordinary, and, even when his mother scolded him, that thought didn't leave him. That was the best afternoon he had had so far, and he would never forget it.

Some days after that, Midorima found himself asking his mother to have basketball lessons instead of swimming lessons. He didn't know very well why, but he knew he had to play that game again, because somehow it set him free from all his worries and preoccupations. When he had that orange ball on his hands, he felt a shiver all over his body. He was still too young to understand that feeling completely, but he knew he was thankful to that boy with black hair for the rest of his life, even if he knew he would most likely never see him again.

The green haired even tried to go back to that place a couple of times and look for that boy (he wasn't really looking for him, he was just passing by), but he had no luck. Maybe he didn't live there, maybe it was just an encounter made by fate. _I should really check the Oha Asa today for my horoscope…_

His love for basketball grew stronger over the years, and he would be always thankful to that boy and that day, which changed him forever.

* * *

And that is the story I had to tell you. I don't wish for you to clap your hands at me or feel any kind of special feeling towards me, I just felt I had to tell you this, because today is a very special day to me – the day I first met that boy with black hair eleven years ago. I couldn't forget it even if I wanted to. I'm glad I met you, and I hope you're doing well this moment.

Thank you.

Midorima put down his pen and sighed loudly.

"Ehh… I never knew you were such a softy at heart Shin-chan!" – Takao was right beside him, peeking above his right shoulder. Probably he had read everything the green haired had written on his small notebook. _What a disgrace…!_

"T-Takao, you were here?! I didn't even…"

"I know, you were very focused on that." – Takao's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his lips. – "I'm sure that boy must be very happy right now." – The smaller boy hugged Midorima by the neck and kissed his forehead.

Midorima blushed a bit and looked up. Slowly and softly, he kissed Takao's lips.

"Shall we go now? Our date." – Takao grinned happily at his Shin-chan's words.

"Yes, we have to celebrate! One year, side by side! I can't believe I endured so much time!" – Takao was smiling brightly, just to tease his one-year-boyfriend. Midorima knew that and he just smiled back.

"Yes, yes, let's go then…" – Midorima grabbed Takao's hand and headed to the exit door of their classroom. – "…my black haired boy."

**-The End-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Miracles Week**

* * *

_**June 24 | Day 3 |**_**_MVP [_**_**Favorite Generation of Miracle**_**_]_**

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Friendship/dorkness/slightly OOC

**Summary:** This was supposed to be just another normal day on the Teikou Middle School, but by the end of it Kuroko Tetsuya just couldn't believe what was happening anymore. Things were strange and he had seen many…_bizarre_ occurrences, but he shouldn't be surprised. After all, it _was_ the Generation of Miracles.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** Ok, so if it's not explicit enough, my favourite GoM member is Kuroko! ❤ I tried to write some humor but… T.T I'm sorry, I'm not that good at it, I'll try to get better!

I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a small review in the end ;)

* * *

**Just Another Normal Day**

It was a normal morning for Kuroko. He woke up, took a fast shower, combed his bed-hair (as difficult as ever), had breakfast, brushed his teeth and when he was about to leave his house his mother shook him a bit, and only then did he really woke up. He was a very difficult person in the mornings, he was always so very tired. His brain functioned really slowly, but he handled himself well, there was always someone to help him through this _problem_ of his.

On his way to school, and even still being a little out of it, the teal haired boy noticed something strange: Midorima was walking right in front of him, in a slow pace and with what seemed to be a lollipop on his hand. _Well, this is strange…_

Kuroko approached the green haired boy and spoke, observing him – "Good morning, Midorima-kun. Have you not had breakfast this morning?"

Midorima glanced to the smaller boy and answered in a boring way – "Mornin' Kuro-chin. Hmm, I had, but I'm still hungry, and this lollipop looking really good~~"

Kuroko looked a bit amazed to his colleague. What had happened to Midorima? He wasn't one to eat sweets at this time of the day.

While the green haired walked slowly and with his lollipop on his mouth, Kuroko continued his way to school, but still wondering about that strange fact. When he reached the gates of his middle school, Kuroko met with Aomine, who had just arrived. The tanned boy brought in his hand something…unusual.

"Good Morning Aomine-kun. Why did you brought an hourglass to school?" - Kuroko looked his basketball partner curious. Another strange occurrence.

Aomine looked Kuroko from above and a serious face - "Good morning Kuroko. This is today's lucky item, you know I always bring my lucky items with me. Ohh, and today Aquarius is ranking 12th place, I think you should be careful and bring with you at all times an umbrella – that's today's lucky item."

Kuroko blinked twice before answering back – "…what? Aomine-kun, are you feeling okay?"

"I've never felt better. You should hurry, it's almost time for the first class." – Aomine left Kuroko and headed inside. Now this was _very_ strange: first Midorima, and know Aomine? Why were they acting so out of character?

Kuroko headed inside as well after shaking slightly his head. He hoped not, but he had a feeling things wouldn't stop there.

When he reached his place on their classroom, Murasakibara and Akashi were already there, sitting in their respective places.

"Good morning Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun." – when both his friends greeted him, he couldn't believe his ears.

"Good morning Tetsuya. I thought you would be late today." – Murasakibara had a stern look on his eyes.

"'Morning Kurokocchi! I missed you during the weekend!" – Akashi was grinning. _Grinning_, for God's sake!

_Oh my…_ Again. His friends were acting out of character _again_.

"Ahm… Is everything all right with you two? Apart from…Akashi-kun missing me during the weekend, of course…" – Kuroko tried to keep his emotionless expression, but this was a really strange situation!

"Hmm? Yes, I think everything's alright!~~"

"Why wouldn't it be? Tetsuya, do you have any problem you need help with?"

Kuroko was almost speechless – what was happening?!

Kise didn't show up for the first class. When the bell rang, they had to change rooms and just then Kuroko noticed the blond, sitting in his usual place, near the window. Kuroko approached him, curious.

"Good morning Kise-kun. What happened? You didn't show up for English class."

Kise looked sleepy and uninterested, in some way – "Mornin'. I overslept and when I looked to the clock it was already nine, it wasn't worth it rushing over."

Kuroko was surprised: this was the same Kise who scolded Aomine a few days ago about missing classes and being late. It was official: something was _definitely_ wrong and Kuroko would find out a way to know why and how this had happened. His friends were now making a complete mess and someone had to resolve this matter.

* * *

That afternoon the six boys had basketball practice, as usual, and things were slightly…different.

Aomine was training his three-pointers like there was no tomorrow. Midorima for instance was sitting on the bench, eating some sweets he had just bought. Kise was training with Murasakibara, and they were both quite fierce at what they were doing – Kise tried to get the ball from Murasakibara, but the taller boy was, to Kuroko's surprise, very fast and almost slippery, making Kise sweat from running so much. Akashi was clinging to Kuroko, and that was becoming a bit…scary.

"Kurokocchi, let's play~~ I missed you so much, you have no idea!"

"Yes, yes Akashi-kun, I understand. Let's go and train, Aomine-kun seems a bit…occupied."

When Kuroko turned his back to go and grab a basketball ball in the storage room, he felt a small shiver down his spine. He didn't know why, but something was not right. _What is this feeling…?_

He heard a thump. And then a groan. And then heavy footsteps.

The teal haired boy turned to look at what had happened, very slowly.

_Oh no…_

Akashi was on the ground, massaging his butt. Kise stood before him, looking at him from above. – "Watch your step, you're in the way." – Akashi had tears on the corners of his eyes. – "Don't be rude Kisecchi, I'm hurting." – Kise just ignored the red haired and grabbed the ball from the floor.

Murasakibara promptly intervened – "Ryouta, apologize immediately."

"Don't want to. You can't make me do it." – the situation was starting to get a bit dangerous; after all, Murasakibara was _way_ taller than Kise and he could make something unsafe.

Kuroko looked at his teammates worriedly, things were starting to get out of hand. Midorima was still sitting on the bench, eating his sweets and looking bored. – "Uh oh… This is not gonna end up well~~"

Aomine was drinking water from his bottle and approached the trio, who looked as if they were ready to kill someone. – "Hey, you three. Don't create a bad atmosphere, we still have some time to train before is time to go home."

"You don't give me orders, you tanned bastard." – Kise was starting to snap. Kuroko was speechless, he didn't know what to do. His friends were quarreling, they could be punching each other in no time – he _had_ to do something!

Kuroko approached the group with quick steps - "Kise-kun, calm down, this is not yourself. Aomine-kun is just trying to help, Akashi-kun did nothing wrong. Calm yourself down, you don't need to do this."

"Oh oh, here he comes, the little peace-maker. Don't you have anything else to do than intrude in someone else's life's?"

Kuroko shuddered at those words and almost shouted, for his own surprise - "No, because I want my friends back. I want you to come back to your senses and stop acting so out of character, this is not right."

Aomine tried to say something, but he tripped on Akashi's legs, who was still on the ground, and spilled his water all over Kuroko. There was a silence. And then a small "pff" came out of his lips.

Kuroko opened his eyes widely. Everyone started to laugh loudly and his voices echoed through the gym. He did not understand what was happening at the moment and just stood there, speechless.

Kise was the first to try to speak - "Ohh Kurokocchi, are you alright? I mean…ahaha…we didn't mean to…pff!"

"I told you your lucky item for today was an umbrella…" – Aomine tried hard not to laugh, but in vain. Even Midorima, who was now beside the group, was laughing.

Suddenly, everyone said in unison, still laughing – "April Fools' Day!"

Kuroko looked at each face in front of him and, after realizing what had happened, he also laughed. He laughed with everyone else, even if he was wet and still a bit confused.

After a long time laughing, the six boys sited on the ground, big smiles on their faces.

"But why? How did you…?" – Kuroko was confused, but happy.

Akahi explained - "Yesterday afternoon Ryouta contacted all of us and gave us this idea. We 'switched' personalities, to make you confuse, and then create a bit of a mess. I hope you don't mind."

"Yes Kurokocchi, I hope you liked it! But really, being Aominecchi is really hard, I can't be rough to people like he his!" – a sweat drop fell from Kise's cheek.

"_Oi oi_, I'm not that bad! Being Midorima was really hard too, he had to tell me your lucky item, and mine too. I don't really care about those things, but this was kind of fun, actually."

"Aomine, don't badmouth my lucky items please. I tell you, Murasakibara has a very...calm life. I couldn't be like this all the time."

Murasakibara was now holding a popsicle, for his heart's content - "Hmm… I hope I did a good job being Aka-chin, I'm not used to use people's given name~~."

"Yes Atsushi, you did well. But I'll _never_ pretend to be Ryouta again." – everyone looked at Akashi with slightly scared eyes, but everything got back to normal when Kuroko spoke.

"Well… Thank you, Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun. I guess I had a bit of fun too, but please don't do that again, you really scared me."

The six boys laughed again, and the gym was filled with joy. This was supposed to be just another normal day on the Generation of Miracles lives, but it turned out to be slightly different – but a lot of fun too.

**-The End-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Miracles Week**

* * *

_**June 25 | Day 4 | **_**_Double Team_**_** [Option A: OTP]**_

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance/fluff (?)/established relationship

**Pairing: **Kuroko x Kagami

**Summary:** Glasses are the ruin of Kagami.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** OTP fan fiction is the best kind of fan fiction! It's small, but this is one of my own kinks – and Kagami's too, apparently *whistles*

I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a small review in the end ;)

* * *

**Kinks**

Kuroko started wearing glasses. And I don't know why, but that is _extremely_ sexy. I mean, it really is.

When he went to the eye specialist and brought home the news he had to wear glasses, I was startled and preoccupied at first, because that meant his eyesight was getting worse. But then, when he brought his new glasses home, my preoccupation vanished completely.

He was blushing, and looking up to me with those glasses, who fitted him completely well, making him sexier than he already is.

"Do they fit me?"

My head started to spin and all I could imagine were images of Kuroko naked, only with his glasses on, right in top of me. Or Kuroko using a doctor's robe with nothing else on, panting and acting the part of a real doctor. Or Kuroko pretending to be a teacher, who would flirt with his student in the open. Or Kuroko…

"…-gami-kun? Kagami-kun? You're drooling."

_Oh shit._

My immediate response to those words was a kiss. A long, wet, passionate kiss. And a hug. Not really a hug, more like a groping contest. And then a bed. And clothes all over the place. And a small, sexy, panting Kuroko right on top of me, kissing me and caressing me, leaving hickies on my neck and always asking for more. Moans and whispers and _I love you_'s filled the room for the rest of the day.

Late that night, I made Kuroko his favourite dish and even managed to make a homemade vanilla shake – which he loved – and served him on bed. I had to make up for the pain he would suffer the next day somehow.

"I guess the glasses fit me after all."

"Very well, they couldn't fit better."

"…I'll be using contacts from now on."

"…that's a good idea."

**-The End-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Miracles Week**

* * *

_**June 26 | Day 5 |**_**_One on One [_**_**Option B: Favorite encounter between two characters**_**_]_**

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **K+

**Pairing:** Murasakibara x Himuro

**Genre: **Romance (?)/fluff

**Summary:** What Himuro felt that day was definitely an instant attraction.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** I love this pairing soo much :3 they're really cute and easy to write :3 this is not exactly romance, but it is there, we all know it's there xD

I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to leave a small review in the end ;)

* * *

**Instant Attraction**

Himuro Tatsuya was wandering around the prefecture of Akita, his new home. He had come to Japan in order to find his brother, Kagami, and sort things out with him on the court – that's the way things went between them, and every time Himuro remembered their games and practices as children, his lips curled up and a small smile appeared, making his heart become a bit warmer in that still cold April.

He loved his younger brother very much, and he couldn't just let things stay the way they were. They might not be blood related, but they were close enough to feel that tight bond between them – and he knew Kagami was aware of this fact as well.

The black haired boy was walking around the city center, thoughtful, making some plans on how he would find his brother and what he would say to him, when he bumped into someone. He bumped in a rather strong way, as he ended up with his butt on the ground.

"Ouch…" – Himuro was still looking to the ground, trying to figure out what had happened, when he heard a slow, boring voice from above.

"Sorry, this happens to me all the time and I don't really know why. Are you okay?" – the other person stretched a hand to the boy on the ground and only then did Himuro look up. There was another boy, a _very_ tall boy, with long purple hair and a bored expression on his face. He had a popsicle on his mouth and a plastic bag on the other hand, and it looked like it was full of…other sweets. Himuro looked briefly to the side and noticed he was right in front of a sweet store.

He managed to hold the other boy's hand and stand up – "Thank you. I'm sorry, I was completely out of it, my mind was elsewhere and I didn't notice you here."

The taller boy was now examining the black haired. He looked at him from head to toes, but not in a sly way – more like a curious look. Himuro felt a bit embarrassed and uncomfortable at that and said something.

"Hmm…is there something wron-"

"You're so beautiful, are you really Japanese? You look like a very nice person." – the taller boy interrupted Himuro, and was saying some nonsense. Himuro blushed harder at those words and looked to the side.

"W-what are you saying?! I'm a boy, I'm not supposed to be beautiful!"

The other seemed to ignore his words – "I'm Atsushi, what's your name? Do you want some sweets? I have a lot of them here."

Himuro was a bit confused – the guy was tall and looked scary at first, but after hearing him talk…he was actually very childish and innocent? He didn't want to trust him very much at this point, so he just played along with his usual smile.

"My name is Himuro Tatsuya, pleased to meet you. Do you play any kind of sport, like volleyball or basketball? You're really tall."

Atsushi's eyes sparkled at those words and a small smile appeared on his lips, but it quickly faded away, as if he didn't want the other to see it – "Hmm, I played on middle school, and maybe I'll continue on high school, I still don't know. Muro-chin, let's go to the park, I want to eat my sweets."

"…okay then."

Himuro felt a bit lost at those words, but he just followed the other boy to the park. They continued they conversation, Himuro speaking more than Murasakibara, but they didn't change phone numbers, nor email addresses, and they didn't even deepen their talks – they just stayed on that park's bench, Murasakibara eating his sweets and Himuro enjoying the view to the lake. When the black haired came to his senses, Murasakibara was asleep, and instinctively, not knowing very well why himself, he put the taller boy's head on his lap, and they remained that way until late, when Murasakibara finally woke up and found Himuro himself sleeping, with a small smile on his lips.

He didn't want to wake the other up, but he had to – it was getting dark. Just like a whisper, Murasakibara called out to him.

"Muro-chin, wake up. Muro-chin~~"

"Hmm… What time is it?"

"It's almost eight o'clock. I'm hungry~~" – the taller boy was now up, looking at Himuro with that face that says _I'm hungry, please take me to a place where I can eat to my heart's content!_

Himuro felt something inside of him tremble with joy – he just smiled and followed Murasakibara to the nearest family restaurant, where they had a great dinner and continued their talk, in which they didn't say anything particularly important, they just enjoyed each other's company.

When they said their goodbyes and headed home, Himuro felt he had had a great day – he had met someone who he knew pretty much nothing about but still, he had the feeling he knew the boy very well, like it wasn't the first time they were meeting, and in fact, it was.

It felt like an instant attraction.

* * *

The next day, Himuro headed to his new high school gym first thing in the morning. He wanted to be part of this team, they were a very good team at national level and that would be a good opportunity to make things clear with Kagami, at least on the court.

That's when he saw the purple haired boy. He was standing beside the coach, bored expression and his usual sweet on his hand. Suddenly, the taller boy looked in Himuro's direction and a small smile appeared on his lips.

Well, it will surely be a great year.

**-The End-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Miracles Week**

* * *

_**June 27 | Day 6 | **_**_Crossover_**_** [Option B: AUs]**_

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Aomine x Kise

**Summary:** "Man finds love of his life on a gay bar" AU

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the title – I know it's awful ._. but yeah, this had to be done! I have no regrets.

* * *

**Once in a Lifetime Encounter**

Kise never thought he could feel so attracted to a man like he felt for the dark skinned person who was dancing right in front of him. He was dancing with all he had: every move of the hips, every sexy, long glance he cast to the people around him, each little smile those full lips had to offer, everything conveyed all the energy inside of him, like he was a typhoon and Kise was just an innocent victim who was caught in the middle of it.

Kise had been staring, his mouth half open and hazel eyes fully focused on the dark-blue haired man, almost in a daze, when the music suddenly changed and he saw that same stunning man walking in his direction. He had lost count of the time he had been looking at him, that couldn't be good. When the man approached him, his eyes landed on his and the blond felt a shiver going through his spine when he winked at him, teasing smirk on his lips – his eyes were as dark as his hair and _so_ deep he could lose himself on them. Kise made himself not look further down, but he was never a good boy, now was he? In those few moments of awe, Kise examined the man from head to toes: he had a tight black shirt dressed, which was tight enough so he could show off those hard, _marvelous_ abs, and a pair of dark jeans, which made his already _perfect_ ass even more perfect.

_(At this point Kise was thinking he wouldn't mind going through those abs and that ass all night with his own bare hands, even if that meant he was going to be sore the next day. So be it.)_

His thoughts were cut halfway through by the stunning dark man in front of him, when he leaned down to tell him something on his ear – they _were_ on a bar, the music was loud and he couldn't hear a thing he said anyway. When he spoke, Kise had to swallow the lump he had been keeping on his throat the whole time and felt his already blushing cheeks getting hotter – a husky, deep voice was telling him something, he had to make an effort and at least listen to what he had to say.

"Hey pretty thing, wanna get something to drink? My treat."

Well, _of course_ he wouldn't refuse something that came from that gorgeous man, anything that came from him would only be something good.

…

Kise proved himself wrong throughout the night. The blond was ecstatic, drink after drink. When he came to his senses, he had been speaking non-stop all night, and of course his throat would be dry all the time, so he had to drink. He knew he wasn't good with alcohol, but he was excited – he had that man right in front of him, who was gorgeous and was _obviously_ interested in him, because even if he was drunk, he was still feeling the other's hand on his back, and, more often than not, on his ass. Also, it was his first time on a gay bar – his _senpai_ from work had recommended him this place after he found out the blond was recovering from a full-out rejection from his longtime friend from middle-school – and Kise had decided to go there alone, even if he would be too embarrassed or shy.

But at the end of the night, even if he was excited and all happy, he felt he had dangerously fallen into the clutches of that stunning dark skinned man, into that deep gaze, and couldn't go back anymore.

The next morning, the only thing he remembered about last night was being brought to that cheap hotel room princess-like, on the arms of that strong man, while kissing and devouring those tasty lips like there was no tomorrow; he remembered some bits and parts of the night, some things that would explain those bruises on his neck and that pleasurable pain on his back he found while taking a quick shower and that brought the darkest blush to his cheeks. But above all, he remembered that almost animalistic touch from that black panther on his skin, and he knew he would never forget it or find another person like him, because he was unique and Kise knew he needed that on his life.

He didn't know his name, nor his cellphone number, nor if he was underaged or if he would ever talk to him again – the only thing he knew was that he was kind enough to pay the fee of the room and to leave a small note with a clumsy handwriting:

"_Don't worry about the fee, it's on me. I hope you're well enough to stand up this morning, pretty thing. Thank you for the night, I hope we can repeat it one of these days. _（＾＿−）_"_

Kise sat down on the bed, looking at the note for some time before folding it neatly and putting it on his coat pocket. It was the only thing left from that stunning dark skinned man, and he would keep it – he would keep that promise close to his chest, and wait, patiently wait.

The next Monday morning, Kise was all ready for a new week full of work. When he reached his office and opened the door, his _senpai_ was already there with someone. Kise would _never_ mistake that back in his whole life.

"Good morning Kise, this is our new employee. I hope I can count on you to show him around and teach him his way on the office." His senpai left the room as fast as he entered and the both of them were left alone.

"…so your name is Kise, huh, _pretty thing_?"

Kise would have the time of his life, with this new employee and his teasing smirk.

**-The End-**


	7. Chapter 7

**Miracles Week**

* * *

_**June 28 | Day 7 | **_**_Free Throw_**_** [Free Day]**_

* * *

**Fandom: **Kuroko no Basket

**Rating: **K

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor

**Characters: **Generation of Miracles; Momoi

**Summary:** In which Akashi gets a tomato on his face and everyone takes a bath with a hose.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki owns Kuroko no Basket and its characters. No profit is made from this fan fiction.**

**A/N:** I had so much fun writing this and imagining all of it xD well, it's late but it's finally done, I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Cooking is for the Weak?**

The Generation of Miracles, together with their manager, had been a bit distant lately, mostly because of the exams season and all the subjects they had to pass to keep on playing on the first string of the basketball club. Later on, when every single subject was done and passed with success (even for Aomine that was a big surprise), the group had decided to spend some quality time together, all the seven of them. But they didn't want to do the same things (play basketball, go shopping for basketball supplies and play even more basketball), so Murasakibara and Aomine had a great idea.

At least in their minds it _was_.

That day, the seven of them decided they would do something different, something useful and, at the same time, something that would bring them together. And what's best to bring people together than cooking? Food is the best of gifts when we want to communicate with others, and the fact that Murasakibara _really_ wanted to make a cake and that Aomine was hungry (metaphorically and literally speaking) to taste Kise's cooking, which had the reputation of being _extremely_ good, also greatly contributed for them to meet at Kise's house, two hours before lunch, on a Saturday, to make "the best lunch lunch ever for the best group ever!", as Kise had said.

…

Of course things didn't go as planned and Kise's kitchen became a complete battlefield.

This got a bit nasty when Midorima started to get annoyed at how lazy Aomine could be. He wasn't doing a thing, just sitting on a bench in a corner of the kitchen, watching everyone go here and there looking for ingredients, cutting things, messing with the stove. "No one needs me, you're enough people in just one kitchen." Midorima threw a sideway glance at him and Kuroko tried to intervene and calm things a bit. "Aomine-kun, go and help Murasakibara-kun with the cake, I'm sure he will need someone to beat the eggs."

Murasakibara looked at the both of them with the same lazy look he always wore on his face and gave Aomine some instructions, to make him busy. Kuroko sighed in relieve, at least they would be at peace for a while now.

Until Kise saw Aomine playing with some carrots that were on the kitchen counter and decided that was no time and place to play, even more with food. "Aominecchi, what are you doing? This is our food, you can't play with carrots like that! Give them back, Akashichi will cut them for the hotpot!" Aomine trembled after remembering Akashi was there with them too and gave Kise the carrots back, thinking that Akashi had been quite silent for some time. He then tried to get that thought out of his head and make himself useful or get out of the way – and the latter seemed a better idea.

However, as he was trying to get out of the way, going to his spot in the corner, he tripped on the carpet and while trying to hold himself up, the dark-blue haired boy brought with him all the things that were on the counter and dropped everything on the floor – there was flour all over the place, the milk was all spilled, broken plates on the floor, and even the eggs and the butter didn't hold out.

For a moment, there was silence.

Then, Aomine felt himself being hit with something that looked like yoghurt. "Aominecchi, what have you done?! Everything's ruined now!" Kise picked up the first thing that came to his hand and threw it at his teammate. Everyone looked pissed and Aomine feared for his life.

Then it was Momoi's turn to get revenge. She shouted a "Dai-chan, you're hopeless!" while throwing the rest of the flour at his face. Unfortunately, some of it hit Midorima's shirt and, of course, came the retaliation with some tomatoes he had in front of him.

5 minutes later and the kitchen was in total disaster: after Midorima threw the tomatoes at Momoi, she ducked and Kise got them on his face. After that Kuroko also joined the food battle, when he got some flour on his hair. Murasakibara was the tallest, so he didn't get anything on his face, but his shirt was on the worst state ever. They didn't notice it, but the smiles on their faces were of happiness and they were truly having some fun.

Until Aomine decided that throwing a tomato at Akashi's face was the peak of their fun. Everyone went silent, watching how the tomato was slipping through Akashi's face and he was still - no movements, no reactions. When it finally feel from his face to the floor, his facial expression was not an amused one – he looked like he was ready to _kill_ someone on that kitchen with the knife he had on his hand, the one he was using to cut the vegetables.

(Kise was sure he thought he didn't want his parents to find his dead body on his kitchen, at least if it wasn't the least clean.)

Then, slowly, Akashi turned around, laid the knife on the counter and took a deep breath – and everyone took a step back. Then, he picked up some eggs that were left on the counter, turned around again, and, slowly eyeing each one of them, he decided that his first victim would be Aomine, and threw an egg to his head.

Well, they weren't expecting that _at all_.

Akashi, surprisingly, joined the food battle and they continued throwing things at each other, until there were no more ingredients left and they were sitting on the floor, panting and laughing like they never had before.

Kise was the first one to speak. "Oh my god, this was so fun!" Everyone looked at him, and then at each other, and the laugh came again, because they were ridiculously dirty and multicolored. "Look at us, we look like a walking pot!"

Midorima and Akashi looked at each other and had the same thought, which Kuroko promptly put into words. "We need a bath, like urgently. But then again, what are going to do with the kitchen? We should clean this up, or Kise-kun's parents will not like this even one bit." Murasakibara was enjoying what was left of the chantilly he was going to use on the cake, and Momoi was helping him, but she noticed the mess that was on the kitchen and thought she should help out.

The rest of the day was passed cleaning and making some shopping for Kise's house, as he would need more food or else his parents would kill him for sure. They had a quick bath with Kise's hose on his garden and spent the rest of the afternoon playing basketball on the nearest court.

Lesson of the day: always order pizza and never, _ever_ again try to cook with seven (crazy) people in one kitchen.

**-The End-**


End file.
